This is republished in XxllxKashixllxX
by Haiiro-Inu-ChanXxX
Summary: This story has been republished into my other account XxllxKashixllxX Account.


**Hey, I'm trying to create a story that I know I'll finish,**

**I've wrote alot but I feel they don't quite work out.**

**I'm just in-love with Kakashi x Rin, Obito x Anko and reading the future types of stories.**

**This is my newest one, I really hope I can finish this one.**

**Welcome to 'The Nindo Of The Copy ninja'**

**R&amp;R.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_Chapter 1._

They say to change the future can cause many problems, so therefore, you should never mess with Time Travel.

Many things can go wrong in Time Travel like you could get lost in a time where you end up dying in the past so you cease to exist.

But, they never said knowing what would happen in the future was wrong, they just said Time travel was and not Time _Reading!_

Have you ever wondered what your future would be like? What you would do? Where you would go? Who you would meet?

For a certain teenager, his life will change when he reads HIS future,

For Better, Or, For Worse . . .

* * *

Konoha was one of the strongest villages in the Elemental Nations.

It was surrounded by many trees, all of them had leaves that rustled against the Wind, the sun shone down on the village, showing the bustling life living in the houses and apartments or walking down the street.

The Hokage tower stood tall and proud under the biggest part of the village, The Hokage Monument.

The great stone faces of the past Hokage's watched down on the village while hiding bunkers for Civilians to go to hide in if the village was attacked.

At the moment there was a war raging, many lives were lost, Civilian and Ninja wise, One of the most tragic battles was when The White Fang failed his mission to get the supplies to the front lines even when it could of ended the war, But no, The war rages on claiming innocent lives everyday.

Many clan's belonged to the Village Hidden In The Leaves, such as the Uchiha's, The Hyuga's, The Aburame's, The Inuzuka's, The Nara's, The Yamanaka's and the Akimichi's.

Minato Namikaze was from the near extinct Namikaze Clan, He was the last Namikaze, therefore he was the head like Kakashi Hatake is of the Hatake Clan, A clan that once held honour that now holds disgrace.

They both wish for the living nightmare to end, but they still find ways to have fun even with all the horror and bloodshed in the world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kakashi had to refrain from groaning.

He came to train at the training grounds but along the way he managed to pick up some very special people in his life- which he would never admit- along the way, resulting in no training being done because everyone suggested he relax.

He rolled over and sat up and started to play with a little stone he found, he threw it up and down, spun it around and rolled it over and over.

He stood up and aimed to throw it at a hole in a tree, he enhanced it with Chakra aiming it just right until-

"GAH!" Obito rolled into Kakashi causing him to throw the stone unbalanced, unfortunately it hit Jiraiya in the nose while he was writing notes for his new book causing him to yelp and drop his notepad before sending a glare towards Kakashi while Tsunade started laughing crazily, nearly choking on her Sake.

"That hurt you brat!" Jiraiya fumed, pouting.

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina watched in amusement as Kakashi decided to hide behind Rin who was sitting down and watching them while Jiraiya started to whine and shout about how his 'beautiful nose was ruined' before sending a dark, glare of doom towards Obito after the Uchiha joked around saying "Doesn't look any different to me." before chasing the boy around causing Rin to laugh and Kakashi to smirk.

Before anyone else could say or do anything a bright, white light shone over them, absorbing them all, before they vanished.

* * *

The next thing they knew they were in a room with pale lilac walls, a white carpet and two chairs next to a couch fit for four people. In front was a coffee table with seven cups of water and two jugs full of iced water. There was also a book in a silver cover with a red spine, there were big, bold words on it.

Minato was observing the room cautiously, so far he saw a hall with other doors.

_'A kitchen? Bedrooms? where in the hell are we?' _He thought until he noticed a note by Rin, he caught everyone's attention by saying; "Rin, there's a note net to you, can you read it please?" He smiled at her.

Rin just nodded before picking it up to read,

_"Welcome Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Obito, Rin and Kakashi,_

_We do not wish to cause you any harm, Mentally or Physically,_

_We only wish you to read this book on the table to read about the future of one of the people among you and his Future,_

_He is a War-Hardened War-Hero who has been misjudged a great deal in his life already with many hardships that he will overcome and conquer, he will eventually find happiness and love, helping him erase the darkness inside his heart._

_He is Kakashi Hatake._

_The T.V is there in case you want to watch something from the book like a fight. Just click the 'OK' Button to turn the T.V on and say what you want to watch. There is no need to worry about food and drinks because there is a kitchen on the left side of the room and for when you wish to go to bed just walk down the hall to the rooms with your names on the door,_

_We wish you all a good time reading this,_

_Yours Truly,_

_N.U, S.U, S.H"_

Everyone stared at Rin until she put the note down before grabbing the book and handing it to Minato,

"Here Minato-Sensei. you read." She smiled, which he smiled back at.

"Thank you Rin, Now. Lets start shall we?" He cheerfully grinned at the yes's he got, "**The Nindo Of The Copy ninja**" He read aloud the title, everyone giving excited and curious glances.

**Kakashi was well-known throughout the Elemental Nations, He was a Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and a Jonin at aged 12 only to become an Anbu a year later, He was the only ninja to bring back his Anbu teammates from every mission no matter how hard or dangerous.**

Everyone was either shocked or proud of Kakashi, Obito was starring at him in awe.

"Your-Your . . . Your so cool in the future!" He grinned and for once, Kakashi returned it.

Rin was smiling lightly at Kakashi with a little blush on her cheeks when he turned and smiled at her,

Minato, Kushina and the other two adults were smirking at Kakashi.

"Your Famous Datte-Bane!" No need to guess who said that.

**Kakashi smiled at his little student, He had finally gotten strong enough to be able to protect his precious people consisting of the precious Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, The little boy has mellowed since he graduated early at 7, He was Kakashi Hatake's only student considering no other jonin wanted the 'Demon fox brat' on their team.**

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?" Obito asked, confused.

Rin thought about it for a while until she realised who the child must be and squealed,

"Oh Sensei he must be your's and Kushina-San's son!" She chirped happily.

"I take him on as a student?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the book before grinning.

"Demon fox brat? what's that suppose to mean?" Jiraiya's eyebrows furrowed, his eyes narrowing.

"Well if you let Minato finish reading we may find out" Tsunade told them, irritated at the break.

**"****Kaka-Sensei! Happy Birthday!" Kakashi smiled at the little Blonde haired, Blue eyed Jinchuriki he thought of as a little brother, He was proud of the child, Kakashi remembered when he was in Anbu, protecting his Sensei's orphaned legacy from the civilians who bore hatred for the defenceless child for his burden.**

**Many times he was questioned by people for helping and protecting the child, it wasn't a very big secret that when Inu the Anbu was on guard duty he followed Naruto around like an over-protective brother.**

Everyone was shocked, stunned or angry.

They all snapped out of their stupor when they felt an evil, dark Chakra, they all turned and saw that Kushina was red-faced with tears rolling down her cheeks, glaring into nothing until she calmed down while sending a gentle smile to Kakashi.

"Thank you . . . At-least Naru-Chan has someone to care for him . . . And Happy birthday." Kakashi returned the smile while motioning for Minato to read again.

After Minato composed himself from his mini-heart failure he continued on.

**Kakashi was known as the 'Copy ninja' because he's copied more than one thousand Jutsu's, His other nickname was 'Sharingan no Kakashi' he has a Sharingan eye from the mission to destroy The Kannabi Bridge back in the Third Great Ninja War. Obito nearly sacrificed his life for Kakashi after throwing the unconscious Kakashi out of the way of a bou****l****der, being half crushed. After Kakashi had a transplant to replace his slashed eye he got while saving Obito, he used a Jutsu to move the boulder thus freeing Obito.**

**Rin started to heal Obito after Kakashi got them out of the collapsing cave before Minato showed up and saved them all.**

**When they got back to the village Obito was sent to hospital immediately, ****Fugaku and Mikoto were the one's who sighed the papers for his treatment, ****since he was an orphan.**

**Obito was worried Fugaku would be disappointed in him for losing a Sharingan but instead Fugaku just smiled and told the boy to rest while he made some arrangements to have a spare Sharingan put inside Obito's eye socket.  
**

**Now Obito was a Jonin while Rin was a Jonin Medic, the Uchiha clan was massacred by the very prodigy they worshipped, Obito lost all of his family members but the ones who really cared about him were alive, They were Fugaku, Mikoto and Sasuke, Itachi's brother. The poor child was now bitter and obsessed with revenge.**

"I'm a jonin Medic!" Rin beamed, smiling brightly.

"Fugaku-Oji . . . . Mikoto-Oba . . . . thank god they're all-right . . ." Obito sighed while smiling, glad that they were alive and well unlike everyone else from the clan.

Everyone stared at Obito with relief in their eyes at the news that the couple who took Obito in were alive.

**"Hey Kaka-Sensei! How're Rin-San and Saku-Kun!" Naruto grinned up at his Sensei, neither noticing two figures walking up to them.**

**"They're fine Naru-Chan, Kumo-Chan's now one inch taller than last time" Kakashi beamed, Obviously proud of his little boy.**

**Naruto smiled up at his Sensei until he noticed two of his precious people behind Kakashi walking up to them.**

**His smiled widened as he ran over to them while Kakashi turned around and let a little smile of his own form as he followed his little Student/Friend/Son/Brother.**

**"Rin-San! How are you? Is Saku-Chan well? Kaka-Sensei told me he got taller!" Naruto questioned, his eyes locking on the two year old who still barely went up to his mother's knees.**

**"We're fine Naru-Chan, Sakumo's a little bit shy though." Rin told him, smiling slightly at the little two year old hiding behind her leg.**

**"Hi Saku-Chan" He grinned down at said little boy, who was peeking out from behind her leg, giving a little wave before going back into hiding.**

**Kakashi managed to suppress his smile and grinned while pulling Rin flush against him, giving her a soft yet passionate kiss- wait- When did he remove his mask? Sly bastard. He turned to his little boy giving him a kiss on his forehead before picking him up.**

"We have a son?" Rin asked, eyes sparkling wide.

Kushina was grinning from ear to ear, She gave them both huge smiles which they returned.

"What does he look like?" Kakashi asked, grinning behind that blue mask.

The T.V turned on and Pixels immediately swirled around until the whole screen was covered leaving everyone starring at the screen in awe or shock.

In the middle were three people, easily recognisable.

_The first one was a tall, muscular man with wild silver hair, He had one eye showing an onyx colour while the other was closed, his headband was off revealing the scar going over the Left eye which was the sharingan._

_He was wearing a standard Jonin Uniform with the mask hanging loose by his neck showing his soft, delicate features, giving him away as Kakashi._

_The next was a Woman just a little bit shorter than her husband, She had long, brown hair that went down to mid waist._  
_She had Purple markings on her cheeks that fit her cheek structure perfectly, her eyes were a pretty hazel/brown colour that were just above her little nose, framing it perfectly._

_Her outfit consisted of a Black blouse (**Like Sakura's from the Shippuden Series**) Black shorts that were covered by a White hoodie tied around her waist and her Kunai Holster on her Right thigh._

_Her shoes were similar to Lady Tsunade's but only smaller, fitting her delicate feet softly._

Kakashi could of sworn he blushed a bright red when he saw her bare legs and just under average bust size.

Minato noticed Kakashi's red face and smiled softly because his little student was growing up.

Obito's eyes landed on a small figure standing next to the older Kakashi and gasped, grinning before turning to everyone;  
"Look! That must be Kakashi's son!" Everyone turned their eyes to the little boy and saw a Mini Kakashi.

_A little two year old Sakumo Hatake II stood next to his father smiling softly, with huge, chocolate brown eyes like his mother's but silver/white hair he inherited from his father._

_He wore little black shorts with black sandles, He had a white shirt with red triangles around the sleeve edges and a big, red Henohenomoheji in the middle._

_He looked like a normal little two year old standing next to his two loving parents._

When the screen faded everyone looked at Kakashi and Rin to see them smiling bright while holding hands.

"He's so cute!" Rin squealed, blushing lightly,

"He looks exactly like Kakashi when he was 5, just taller." Minato teased, Enjoying the embarrassed look on his young charges face.

"Sensei!"

"Wow, you must of been tiny!" Obito laughed madly, Causing Kakashi to go beetroot red.

"I remember when you were a baby, I was named your Uncle so I was aloud to hold you, you were pre-mature when you were born so you were obviously small" Jiraiya pointed out, helping Kakashi who sent a smile towards the Hermit.

"You were born early because of your mother's illness, but her being in labour triggered the illness to become worse- Don't blame yourself! It wasn't your fault, she knew the risks but chose you over her." Tsunade quickly told the Young Hatake when she saw his face fall.

Minato noticed how Kakashi acted and decided that he could always continue reading to help cheer him up.

**Sakumo giggled quietly when his father picked him up.**

**"Daddy~" He hugged his Father around the neck, squealing when Kakashi tickled his sides,**

**"Hey Saku-Chan, You got taller" Kakashi grinned at his son's fit of giggles which exploded the instant Kakashi began to humour himself.**

**Rin just stood by Naruto watching her son and husband while smiling softly at them, they were having so much fun.**

**She knew how much it meant to Kakashi for Sakumo to have a childhood, He swore he would never leave his son behind like his father left him or let her die leaving Sakumo without a mother like Kakashi lost his at such a young age.**

Everyone sent Kakashi gentle, comforting looks when they heard him sigh.

**Naruto noticed her watching them and realised it was getting late so he decided to give them some family time, **

**"Kaka-Sensei I'm going home" Naruto nodded goodbye to everyone and left before Kakashi could talk back.**

**He just sighed and picked his tired son up with one arm while walking over to Rin before wrapping his free arm around her waist.**

**"Let's go home, Kumo-Chan's tired" He whispered to her, as not to wake up the now sleeping angel in his left arm while he wiggled his fingers on his right hand against Rin's waist causing her to giggle and smile at him before leaning into his embrace.**

**"Rin-Chan?"**

**"Yes Kashi-Kun?" Rin looked up at him with those lovely brown eyes that had made him glad she joined him and Minato when they were kids.**

Kakashi went pink which only Jiraiya noticed as he grinned.

**"I love you" He told her, nuzzling his head into her hair as they walked back home.**

**Rin blushed lightly and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder while she watched the sky darken before saying those four words that makes his stomach flutter;**

**"I love you too" She murmured into his chest as they finally got home before walking threw the gates then the door, Kakashi left Rin to go put Sakumo to bed while Rin went to change into her white night dress that just goes under her hips.**

Rin blushed lightly, a little pink tinge appearing on her cheeks which turned into a full blown dark red when Jiraiya wolf whistled,

"Wooo, Sounds seductive! You hoping for a little fun tonight?" He questioned, grinning lecherously getting a glare of doom from Tsunade, Kushina, Minato and Kakashi while Obito just burst out laughing.

**After 10 minutes Kakashi came into his and Rin's bedroom then started to strip down into only his boxers, an amused glint in his eye as he noticed Rin looking at him, watching him.**

**"Like the view?" He teased her, grinning while she smiled back sweetly before replying;**

**"Yep! It's nice" She chirped, causing Kakashi to bush abit, They always played this little game but whenever Rin say's something like that he can't help but blush, She loved the fact he goes red at compliments like that, It was adorable.**

**He just chuckled before turning the light off and climbing into the bed wrapping his arms securely around her waist.**

**She leaned in and rested her head on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, which made her fall asleep within minutes.**

**Kakashi smiled down at her before he too was enveloped in a peaceful slumber.**

Minato took a deep breath before putting the book back down on the table just after he placed a marking to help them find the next page easily next time.

"That was the end of the first chapter guys" He beamed t them all.

Obito yawned before nodding with a sleepy grin on his face,

"That was great!" He announced.

Tsunade nodded before getting up with a murmur of; "I'll see you all later, I'm going to sleep." With that she went off, being followed by a certain Hermit who just nodded to them all before leaving.

Slowly everyone got up and went to their respected room's to get ready for next time they decided to read.

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it! The end to my first Chapter! **

**I must warn you this may be the longest chapter in the story but I hope you like it anyway.**

**I just love little Sakumo! He's so Kawwai.**

**I keep picturing a little Mini-Kakashi with an angelic face who has brown hair and silver eyes.**

**A HenoHenoMoheji is the Clan symbol for the Hatake Clan I think, **

**Well, Hope you all have fun! Sorry for any mistakes you find in the story.**

**I wish you all the best of luck in what ever you do, Review please!**

**Dark. Iz. Out. Peace! . xxx**


End file.
